Chat Policies
Chat Policies The DragonVale Wiki chat is a way for Wiki users to connect with each other in a relaxed, fun, and dynamic environment. These rules are in place to ensure that the chat room maintains a hospitable environment for all Wiki users to enjoy and feel welcome in. A person must be a registered Wikia user to make use of the chat room. These have been taken copied from the DragonVale Wikia. Users should not enforce the Chat Policies unless they are a Wiki Staff member Chat policies When you use the chat, you agree not to: #Harass any other members of the wiki. #Post links with explicit sexual, violent, or otherwise offensive content. #Impersonate any other person. #Post any personal information about yourself or anyone else. #Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) from another user. #Excessively type in capital letters. It is considered "yelling" in chat, and overuse is regarded as rude. #Excessive use of "swear words". (While we all know that some people will occasionaly use "swear words", the use should be avoided. If anyone in chat asks you to not use "swear words", please be respectful of their request.) #Post an excessive number of emoticons, pictures, emojis, or gifs into chat. (Chat is for CHAT, not showing off the cast of Adventure Time performing MacBeth rending in ASCII) #Spam. Anything. At all. #Post Gem and Friend requests (including in private messages). Please only use the Friends page for that! #Post or spam external links. *DragonVale Chat is meant to help people find answers for questions and discuss topics pertaining to DragonVale. While talking about other topics is okay,as long as they adhere to the rules and policies of the wiki, topics not pertaining to DragonVale must be put on hold if DragonVale topics arise. This is includes, but is not limited to, television shows, movies, other videogames, role playing, and music. **Using everyday actions such as shrugging or waving is not role playing. An action becomes role playing when it becomes fictitious. Other policies DragonVale Wiki staff expects all users to use common sense, and adhere to accepted community standards and societal norms when chatting with others. If there is something from which you know it will make someone upset, annoyed or angry do not post it. This also includes users who come online and "troll". DragonVale Wiki staff retain the right to determine what is and is not considered trolling, and have final say on the subject. Users will be expected to respect and adhere to the decisions made by DragonVale Wiki staff. The easiest thing for all users to do is to simply follow the "Golden Rule": treat others how you would like to be treated. If you are in chat, and another user makes a reasonable request that you to stop engaging in a certain behavior or type of conversation, please be respectful of that user's request. If you have any questions about what is considered acceptable or unacceptable behavior, please contact DragonVale Wiki staff for clarification. If someone is harassing you, being generally offensive to other users, or is making the chat room a hostile environment in any way, and is not being respectful of your or other users' requests that they stop the offensive actions, please contact DragonVale Wiki staff immediately so that appropriate action can be taken. If possible, create a "screen shot" or "screen capture" of your screen showing the offensive material. If not, please record the offending user's name, the date, the exact time, as well as what was being said or done. This will allow DragonVale Wiki staff to be able to handle the situation in an efficient manner. Please see the "Contacting DragonVale Wiki Staff" section for further contact information. Private Messaging The Wikia chat system allows for users to enter into "private messaging" with other users in the chat room. By nature of the system, it is difficult for staff to moderate private messages. We ask that all DragonVale Wiki users adhere to the same rules outlined for the chat room when engaging in private messaging. If you are being harassed by another user via the private messaging system, we adivise that you first explicitly tell the other user to stop contacting you. If they continue to contact you after you tell them to stop, DO NOT continue to communicate with this user in any way (including on their Talk Page). If you can, create a "screen shot" or "screen capture" of the offensive private message. If you are unable to do that, then write down the user's name, the date, and the exact time of the unwanted message(s). Contact DragonVale Wiki staff with this information so that the situation can be handled appropriately. Please see the "Contacting DragonVale Wiki Staff" section for further contact information. Maintaining Personal Safety While the DragonVale Wiki community is a fun and friendly place, we unfortunately cannot guarantee that persons with unscrupulous intent will not attempt to join us. Please exercise good judgement with what you decide to share with others in chat, even when you think that you "really know someone well" from chatting with them often. Do not share personally identifiable information such as your: real name, address, telephone number, school name, place of employment, etc. This is good personal practice to follow anytime, anywhere on the Internet. We want our community members to remain safe and happily tending to their DragonVale Dragon Parks! Banning DragonVale Wiki staff retain the right to ban a user from chat and/or from editing the Wiki itself (including posting comments) if the user does not conform to the policies outlined above. The administrative action taken against a user will be commensurate with the severity and extent of the infraction(s). Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Community Category:Content Category:Policy Category:Help Category:Files Category:Organization